This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Most vehicles include a pair of doors, which are attached to the vehicle with hinges. The hinges allow the doors to pivot between open and closed positions. To move the doors from the closed position to the open position, the doors are typically unlatched and then pulled outward and away from a passenger compartment of the vehicle. Each one of the doors pivots about its respective hinge in a plane that is generally parallel to a surface that the vehicle is seated on. While current doors are suitable for their intended use, they are subject to improvement. For example, when the vehicle is in a confined space (such as a narrow trailer), it may be difficult (if not impossible) to open the doors far enough to allow a person to enter or exit the vehicle due to interference by trailer walls, neighboring vehicles, garage walls, or other obstacles. The present disclosure provides for improved doors that overcome these disadvantages. The present disclosure provides numerous additional advantages as well, as described in detail herein and as one skilled in the art will appreciate.